Dagon Huxley
Dagon Huxley is a new protagonist in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is portrayed by Nick “Lanipator” Landis. He is Nick's second character he has played in the campaign after Wake left the party to train. He is a Fallen Aasimar Warlock. Biography Dagon was born in the city of Eburkal. Due to his physical condition of being born a fallen aasimar his parents forsake him and sent him to an orphanage.He grew up knowing some more unsavory types and often treated poorly by others. As a result he left town with a crew and his own ship. He earns coin when he can even if it means taking it at times. After relieving a kal ship of its silver, Dagon and his crew found themselves in the middle of a storm. It was thanks to Dagon’s helmsman-ship they were able to escape the storm and before a tall white tower. After solving the tower’s puzzle a minotaur gave them a magic crystal. Him and the crew soon found themselves at the bottom of the ocean inside a bubble. After some directions from a ghost they found themselves facing down a horrific creature of mouths, eyes, and tentacles. After the creature started devouring his crew he made one last attack. He stabbed the beast in the heart. The creature offered Dagon a contract for power in exchange for its survival. The beast became Dagon’s sword. This creature’s name was Gryorrxyk the All Gobbler. He and Dagon now share a mental link. He is the only one who can understand Gryorrxyk and seems to be consistently upset when Dagon translates what he says. Dagon found his way to joining the Fortune Tide Adventuring company. He started off getting plenty of jobs, however due to his condition and the temperament of his sword he quickly grew a bad reputation. He soon found himself living in a shared living space with other members of the guild with trouble finding work for one reason or another. One day desperate to get a paying job he tricked another guild member to follow a voice in her head and take her interview with Ezra. After getting caught he was offered to be paid by Pontius Rile to accompany the Wonders to Eburkal to stop an assassination attempt on the king by Vampires. Appearance Dagon has olive black skin with white hair. His hair is only neck long with a scruffy beard. He wears a long black coat that drapes down to his shins with shiny half plate mail underneath it. He had five pieces of silver stringed around his neck which he jingles when talking about his former crew. He carries his demon blade across his back. Unlike other aasimar of Salima whose radiant soul causes their hair ignites into brilliant flames when Dagon uses his aasimar ability the flames are black and skeletal wings appear out of his back. Personality Despite his rough upbringing and troubled past Dagon can be fairly polite and cordial. While it has been implied he has a past with deceiving people or steal thing he tries to be nice. He has mentioned his interest in avoiding more messy work due to his sword’s interest in devouring souls. The only being he seems to hold any ill will towards are the aasimar of Eburkal and Gryorrxyk. He hates the aasimars for his treatment of him from an early age. He just doesn’t care for Gryorrxyk constant back talk and hunger for souls. He can often be more of a lady’s man. It doesn’t take much for him to try and find a single lady in a room and start talking them up. Adventures at the Table Notes & Trivia Dagon shares many similarities with Dante, one of the protagonists from the Devil May Cry series, including his choice of weapons ( a broad sword over his back and two firearms), his clothing choices, and the the color of his hair. This is likely due to his player's open love for the series. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Player Characters Category:Lockwood Natural Wonders